Accidental Uttered Words
by Sapphonest
Summary: Very short but cute! Some love between Luke and Lorelai! You'll like it, I promise!


**Accidental Uttered Words **

(Disclaimer – I do not own Gilmore Girls)

It was dark outside, and Stars Hollow was anything but quiet. The wind was whistling through the slightly orange October trees. Despite the cool wind, was still somewhat warm. People could be seen cantering down the streets, hand in hand.

Lorelai could be found upstairs, in her room. Most of her clothes were strewn about on the bed and floor. All that was visible were the small flashes of hands tossing something out of the closet. It seemed impossible for there to be anything left, yet there she was, pulling more clothes out of this closet that must have somehow been related to Mary Poppins' handbag.

"Rory!" she called from the depths of her closet. "Rory, I have nothing." She heard the scuttle of feet downstairs, shortly followed by a creak that could only be made by the third stair from the top. Just after that, Lorelai heard her door swing open.

"Mom, that is impossible. You have all of Rodeo Drive in your closet. I don't think Jessica Simpson has more clothes than you!" Rory quipped. She took a few steps out of the doorway and plopped onto the bed, clearing a small space for her to sit first. She glanced down at the bed and saw a blue dress. She grabbed it and held it up. "Hey, this is cute. Wear this."

Lorelai turned to see what Rory had her hand. She was hoping to find something that she had missed, an outfit that had somehow gone under the radar. When she saw it, she face dropped.

"I can't wear that! I wore it on my last date with Luke." Lorelai replied, clearly disappointed.

"Oh, like he would notice if you wore it again! He's a guy, Mom." Rory said, tossing the dress back on top of the pile. Just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Rory stated. She walked over to the small side table next to the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello." She said as she placed the phone to her ear. Lorelai heard a sort of urgent mutter coming from the telephone. "What! Are you okay?" Rory exclaimed. Lorelai jerked her head up to see what was going on. A worried look grew on her face. "No, no, I understand. Do you want to talk to mom? Okay, no, of course, we'll be right there. Okay, bye." As Rory spoke, her voice got progressively hoarser. When she hung the phone, she glanced at Lorelai, whose eyes were wide with question.

"That was Luke. He's at the hospital!" Rory told her mother.

"Oh, my God, what happened?" Lorelai eyes grew wider, fear welling behind them. "We have to get there?" Lorelai glanced back at her bed and grabbed the closest pair of jeans and shirt she could grasp.

Thirty minutes later, Lorelai was rushing into the hospital. After glancing around, tears fighting their way down her cheeks, she spotted Luke in a waiting room. She rushed to him. At first, he looked unharmed. But as soon as he saw her, he turned to face her. There, upon his arm was a neon orange cast.

"Luke, what happened?" Lorelai cried, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I was terrified."

"It's okay, I'm okay." Luke assured her. Lorelai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Just a little accident. My truck is more hurt than I am. It's okay, really." Luke repeated. He pilled away from Lorelai's hug to look in her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Why are you wearing a neon orange cast?" Lorelai giggled through her gasps for air.

"Ahh, geez. That was the only color they had, and I don't want to hear about it again. Ever." Luke rolled his eyes, but when he looked down at Lorelai, he could see the fear still dancing in her eyes.

"God… Luke! Don't ever do that again. I love you too much to lose you." As soon as she said it, she realized that she had never said that she loved him before. "I… oh." She looked away from him, nervous all of a sudden. "I just meant that I was really worried and I am really happy that you're… " she started, but was cut off by Luke's response.

"Lorelai, I love you too." He said, starring into her warm blue eyes. He gently placed his lips on hers.

"Good." She said against him. "I'm really really happy."

**The End**

Please Review!


End file.
